


Problem

by nepas



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:39:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepas/pseuds/nepas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle and Rumpelstiltskin have finally been reunited, but their relationship is moving a bit too slowly for Belle, so she decides to take matters into her own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Problem

Ever since Belle had come back into Mr. Gold's life, he had taken special precaution to not mess anything up. He was always wary of the things he said or did, afraid he would offend Belle or hurt her in some way. So he was gentle with her, and he treated her like she was the most important thing to him, because she was. He couldn't lose her. Not again.

Belle, however, as much as she loved Mr. Gold, she was starting to get impatient. Mr. Gold was everything she wanted: sweet, kind, gentle, understanding. He was always a gentleman, but that was part of the problem. Their kisses never lasted more than a minute, Mr. Gold was always very cautious of where he touched her, and they were still sleeping in separate rooms. She tried to give him hints; touching his chest while they kissed, wearing more suggestive clothing around the house…. but he never seemed to pick up on them. Or, if he did, he was ignoring them. Belle didn't understand why; doesn't he want to get closer to her?

So she decided, on an otherwise very ordinary Saturday evening, to ask Mr. Gold if maybe she could spend the night in his room.

They had been sitting next to each other on his grand leather couch. They usually sat so that their legs were just touching, but tonight Belle moved closer to him so that she could lean her head against his shoulder.

Mr. Gold's eyes widened when he felt her head against him.

"Belle?"

"Is this okay?" she asked, placing her hands in his lap.

"Oh, of course, dearie." It was actually more than okay. It was fantastic. Mr. Gold tried to control his heart rate, afraid that Belle could hear its frantic beats, but it was impossible. Having her this close to him made him go crazy.

They sat like that, watching television and talking, until Mr. Gold told Belle he better go to bed or else he'll fall asleep on the couch and hurt his back.

But he had wished he had never said anything when she left his shoulder and he felt the absence of her. But then, to his surprise, she leaned in and placed a sweet kiss against his lips.

Mr. Gold smiled when they broke apart. He stood up, grabbed his cane, and started walking up to his room, with Belle trailing right behind him.

He expected her to go into her room, which was closer to the staircase than his, but she kept walking. He turned around and Belle smacked right into him, almost causing him to lose his balance.

"Rumple! I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, gripping his shirt to steady him.

He laughed as he steadied himself. "It's quite all right. Aren't you going to your room?"

Belle bit her lip and Mr. Gold had to repress a groan at how sexy she looked.

"Um, well, I was wondering if, maybe, I could sleep with you tonight, in your room."

Mr. Gold's eyebrows shot up at her request. "You want to sleep with me?" he asked, completely surprised.

"Oh, I knew it was a bad idea, I'm sorry, forget I even-"

"Belle," Mr. Gold exclaimed, taking his hands in hers, "it's not a bad idea. I would love for you to sleep with me."

"Really?" Belle's blue eyes lit up and a bright smile illuminated her face.

He smiled back at her. "I can't stand leaving you at night. I just wasn't sure if you wanted the same thing."

"Of course I do. I get lonely at night and I want to spend them with you... I can't get enough of you."

He sighed, wondering how he ever got this lucky, to have such an incredible girl want to be with him. He didn't deserve her.

He led her to his room and shut the door behind them once they were both in. It was a beautiful room, gold and black, and meticulously well kept.

"Oh, I just realized, my nightgown is in my room, I'll just go and get it-"

"No need, you can wear one of my shirts." _Or nothing, if you'd like._ Mr. Gold cursed himself for thinking so dirty, but he couldn't help it. Not when he was around her.

"That would be nice," Belle said as Mr. Gold began searching for a comfortable shirt for her.

"This one should work." He handed her a soft, pale blue shirt.

"Thanks," she smiled, taking the shirt from his outstretched hands.

Belle turned around, and lifted her own shirt over her head, feeling her cheeks heat up, wondering if Mr. Gold was looking at her.

He didn't mean to be looking at her, he really didn't. But once he knew that she was changing her clothes, in _his_ room, he couldn't help but to watch.

He was amazed when her shirt came off and then her bra. The skin of her back was pale and smooth, and he found himself desperately wanting to touch her. Next off was her jeans and he took in a deep breath when he saw her lace underwear. She put his shirt over herself, which was of course too big for her, just barely covering her butt, and turned around.

He would never get over her beauty. He realized while he was looking at her, so exposed in just his shirt, that she was the most beautiful like this, free of makeup and fancy clothing.

"You're staring," Belle whispered, breaking Mr. Gold out of his thoughts.

"I'm sorry, I, um, well…"

"It's okay." Belle closed the distance between them. "I like it when you watch me."

Mr. Gold had to clutch his cane for support, and it wasn't because of his leg.

"What do you usually sleep in?" she asked curiously, running her hands down his chest.

"Usually just my underwear," he admitted and Belle looked up at him, a smile on her face.

"Then we should probably get rid of your clothes," she said, loosening his tie.

Mr. Gold suppressed a groan. "What a good idea, love," he agreed, leaning his cane against the wall.

Belle began unbuttoning his shirt once his tie was off, while Mr. Gold worked on getting his belt unbuckled.

Belle was slipping his shirt off just as Mr. Gold had started to slide his pants down his legs. Once all his clothing was removed except for his boxers, which were black and made of silk, Belle took a step back so she could admire him. He was quite a few years older than her, and she could see gray hair mixed in with his brown hair on his chest and the scars on his bad leg to remind her of the age difference between them, but none of that mattered to her. His imperfections meant nothing, his age meant nothing; he was beautiful to her and she was incredibly attracted to him. So attracted, in fact, that she felt that ache grip her from below, the same one that she felt when he kissed her, just by looking at him like this.

"Now look who's staring," Mr. Gold mused, leaning in close to Belle to place a kiss on her cheek.

Belle sighed contently at his simple touch.

"Now, shall we?" he asked, gesturing towards his rather large king-sized bed.

Belle nodded and they walked over to his bed. Belle placed the covers to the side so she could climb in and Mr. Gold did the same. With a bit of magic, he turned the lights off, so the only light illuminating the room was the moonlight shining from his wide window.

Mr. Gold was pleasantly surprised when Belle moved from her side of the bed over to his.

"How do you want me?" she asked, unaware of just how suggestive those words sounded.

"Uh," Mr. Gold stuttered, trying to control himself, "like this." He turned her so her back was to him and then he pulled her in so her back was against his chest and stomach. He then wrapped his arms around her as she moved a little until she was comfortable.

"I wish we had started doing this sooner," Belle whispered so quietly, Mr. Gold almost didn't hear her.

He chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "Me too, love," he breathed.

He finally closed his eyes and sighed to himself, consumed with the feeling of Belle so close to him, and drifted off into a deep sleep.

 

* * *

 

It was the bright sunshine streaming in through the window that woke Mr. Gold up. He opened his eyes and yawned lazily. He smiled to himself when he realized that Belle was here, in his bed, in his arms.

He couldn't stop himself from pushing her hair to the side and placing a sweet kiss on the side of her neck.

He practically jumped, however, when he heard Belle sigh softly. "I've been waiting for you to wake up," she giggled, turning in his arms so that they were face to face. Belle closed the space between their lips with a kiss.

Mr. Gold was smiling like an idiot when they came up for air. "Good morning," he whispered, running his fingers along the soft skin of her cheek. "Sleep well?" he asked, a little smirk playing at his lips.

Belle bit her lip. "Yes, better than I've slept in years."

Mr. Gold's smirk turned into a heartwarming smile at her sweet words, causing Belle to move closer to him, her legs tangling in his again and their faces mere inches apart. It was this that reminded Belle of the question she had been burning to ask him ever since she woke up.

"Rumple, I have a little question for you…"

"Anything, Belle," he replied, looking into her eyes and rubbing his hands down her bare legs.

"I've noticed, ever since I woke up, that you've been rather…. hard…."

Mr. Gold's eyes widened and his cheeks heated up. He had totally forgotten to take into account his morning erections last night as he was so caught up in the idea of spending the night with Belle.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?! I'm so sorry, Belle, I'll get up!" Mr. Gold had started to sit up, but Belle pushed him back down and snuggled up against him again.

"No, you're not making me uncomfortable… I was just curious as to _why_ that's happening."

Mr. Gold breathed a sigh of relief. "They just happen while I sleep sometimes, and sleeping with you definitely didn't help it," he muttered.

"Why's that?" Belle asked, looking up at him.

"Because," he started, rubbing his hands down her back, "I'm terribly and wonderfully and hopelessly attracted to you, Belle."

This caused Belle's lips to curve into a huge smile. "I'm terribly and wonderfully and hopelessly attracted to you, Rumpelstiltskin," she giggled.

He smiled back at her, still in disbelief that a girl like her, a girl so perfect and sweet and beautiful wants _him_ , the man the whole town despised.

"Is there… is there some way we can get rid of your problem?" Belle asked innocently, her tone becoming more serious as she placed her hands against his chest.

"Uh, of course, but I don't expect… I wouldn't think… I can just…" Mr. Gold couldn't find the right words; he had never thought he'd have a conversation with Belle that was like this. Well, sure he had dreamed of it, imagined it, but he had never _really_ thought that they would get this far, at least not this quickly.

"Show me, Rumple," she whispered, her eyes searching the depths of his, "I want to help you."

Mr. Gold groaned. If she kept talking like that, his problem would be fixed very soon.

"You want… to have sex…. with me?" he asked her bluntly, making sure he understood her correctly.

"I want to make love with you," she confessed, kissing his lips with all the passion she could muster.

Mr. Gold had no choice but to kiss her back. How could he resist Belle when she was so beautiful, so sweet, so perfect?

"But I've never done this before," she admitted once Mr. Gold had moved his skilled lips down to her neck.

"Good," Mr. Gold growled, rubbing his hands down the length of Belle's lean body.

Belle stifled a laugh. "I've only ever been with Gaston, and we never did anything besides kiss, even though I know he wanted more, but I didn't want to do that with him."

Mr. Gold pulled back so he could look into Belle's eyes. "I'm glad," he whispered, "a man like Gaston wasn't worth a second of your time, let alone your virginity."

Belle smiled. "You are, Rumple."

He shook his head. "I'm not, though. I'm a monster… and you're beautiful. I don't deserve you."

" _No_ , you're misunderstood, and sometimes you do the wrong thing, but you're no monster."

Belle pulled him back down and kissed his lips before he could protest. Mr. Gold obliged. It was part of what he thought made him a monster; he knew Belle deserved better, but he was too selfish to leave her.

Mr. Gold became distracted from his self-deprecating thoughts when Belle's tongue ran along his bottom lip. He parted his lips instinctively, and their tongues came together in a beautiful dance. Belle made a soft noise, a noise so simple and delicate and wholesome that he almost came undone right then and there. Belle's hands came up to his hair, pulling on the ends to bring him closer to her face, if that was even possible. Mr. Gold's hands were resting on her smooth stomach, inching closer and closer to the place her desperately wanted to touch, the place he only imagined touching in his midnight fantasies.

Belle made that noise again when his fingers made contact with her through her lace underwear.

"Rumple," she breathed, breaking off their kiss, "why didn't we start doing this sooner?"

"I didn't think you wanted this with me," he whispered in her ear as he rubbed his fingers harder against her and kissed her soft earlobe.

Belle dug her fingers harder into his hair. "When will you stop thinking that I'm not crazy in love with you?" she gasped, exasperated.

Mr. Gold's hands paused as he leaned back so he could look at Belle. His heart was beating erratically, and he knew his doctor would scold him later for putting such a strain on it, but he didn't care. Belle, _his_ Belle, told him that she loved him. He could hardly breath.

"Oh, no, did I say that too soon? Was this the wrong time? I have no idea what I'm doing, I'm sorry-"

"Belle," Mr. Gold sighed, almost amused that she was getting flustered over this, "I love you too. I love you endlessly."

Belle's lips turned up into that perfect little smile that made Mr. Gold want to weep.

He leaned down and kissed her, but it was a bit difficult with them both grinning like little kids who just found out that they were going to Disney World.

Eventually, they began kissing properly, and Mr. Gold was feeling more bold now that Belle had said that she loved him, and so he moved his hands to the waistband of Belle's underwear and began sliding them off. She lifted her butt off the bed to aid him, and soon enough they were gone, thrown somewhere on Mr. Gold's floor.

Next to go was Belle's (or, rather, Mr. Gold's) shirt. Belle sat up and pulled it off, throwing it on his floor like her underwear.

Mr. Gold took in a sharp breath at the sight of her naked. She was beautiful. He didn't know how else to describe her other than absolutely and utterly beautiful. Belle was blushing and he realized he had been staring at her for a little bit too long.

"Shall we level the playing field?" he asked, slipping his fingers into his boxers.

"Let me," Belle whispered. They both sat up so she could slide his boxers off.

Mr. Gold's hardened length immediately sprang out and Belle gasped.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, cupping his hand against her cheek as she pulled the boxers down his legs and discarded them on the floor.

"Yes," she breathed. And then… "Can I… touch you?"

Mr. Gold bit down on his lip, hard. "If that's… if that's what you want, dearie."

Belle sat on her knees and wrapped her hands around him. Mr. Gold's eyes closed and a rather loud groan escaped his thin lips.

Belle felt the heat rise up in her cheeks when she realized she had no idea what to do. Should she rub it? Touch his…. balls? She remembered a novel she read from the library, it was rather trashy, and she was surprised a book like that could even be written, but in it two characters had sex, and she remembered reading a chapter where the woman was giving her boyfriend a… what was it called? A blowwork? Maybe she could do that for him… give him a blowwork…

She pushed Mr. Gold down on the bed. "Belle? What are you-"

Without warning, Belle's lips came down on his erection and he gasped.

"Belle!"

She ignored him, opening her mouth so she could take him in. Mr. Gold moaned loudly, too loudly, but he was in too much pleasure to care. It had been years since he had had sex, and he forgot how amazing it feels when it's someone else touching you, instead of your own hands.

Belle went to work on him. She tried her best, going off her memory of the chapter in that book. She licked him, sucked on him, paid extra attention to the top, remembering that that was the most sensitive part. A few times her teeth scraped him, but Mr. Gold didn't care. He was lost. So lost that he could barely warn her before he came.

"Belle, oh, Belle, I'm going to come…"

He expected her to move her lips, but she didn't. She braced herself, and he came into her mouth, hot and sticky and sweet. It took all he had to not buck his hips as he climaxed.

Belle swallowed all of it, wiping her lips on the back of her hand. She looked down at Mr. Gold and smiled. He looked wrecked. Completely and totally wrecked. He finally opened his eyes once his breathing was somewhat back to normal.

Belle laid down on top of him intimately. "I fixed your problem!" she giggled, resting her head on his chest.

"Belle," he breathed, placing his hands on her back. "Where did you ever learn how to do that?!"

Belle felt the blood pool at her cheeks. "I, um, read a book from the library…"

Mr. Gold groaned, the image of Belle reading a dirty book in her library suddenly consuming his mind.

"Was that… good?" she asked.

Mr. Gold rolled his eyes. "Belle, I came so hard I couldn't see straight."

Belle smiled wide. "Good. Now that your problem's fixed, what do you want to do?"

"I think we should fix _your_ problem."

"My problem? What's my prob-"

Mr. Gold's hands slinked in between their bodies so he could slip his fingers in between her wet folds.

"Your _problem_ , dearie, is that you're dripping wet. We have to fix that."

Belle moaned. "If… If you insist…."

"Oh, I insist," he assured her, suddenly flipping them over so she was under him.

He bought his lips to hers as his hands reached for her breasts so he could twist her taut nipples between his wet fingers. Belle moaned into his mouth, her back arching against him uncontrollably. Mr. Gold was, of course, hard again, and Belle felt him against her thigh.

"Rumpelstiltskin, I want you," she moaned, her eyes fluttering open so she could look at him.

He looked into her eyes, her impossibly bright blue eyes. "It might hurt before it gets good," he whispered.

Belle nodded. "I'm ready for you, Rumpelstiltskin."

Mr. Gold took in a deep breath as he got in between her legs properly and positioned himself at her entrance. He bought his lips down to hers as he slid in. He felt Belle tense up, and he knew she was in pain.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concern lacing every word.

Belle nodded, not trusting her voice at that moment.

Mr. Gold slid in further, fighting the overwhelming urge to start thrusting. He moved slowly, well, as slowly as he could manage, and he kissed every inch of Belle's beautiful face.

Belle was shocked at the feeling. She felt so full, so stretched… so vulnerable, there in Mr. Gold's arms. He was moving slowly, so slowly, and Belle was beginning to adjust to the feeling of him inside of her.

Mr. Gold knew that Belle was in pain, wasn't experiencing the immense pleasure he knew she should be feeling, so he bought his lips to her ear to help her through the journey. He whispered sweet nothings into her ear, as horribly cliché as that sounded, that's what he did. He told her that she was the most beautiful person in the world, that no other woman could ever compare to her beauty, both inside and out. He told her how good she felt, how gorgeous every inch of her body was, and how perfectly their bodies came together as one.

It was Mr. Gold's sweet words and his soft voice that took away Belle's pain and bought pleasure, the pleasure that she so desperately wanted to feel, the pleasure that he was so desperately trying to give her.

She made that noise again, that sweet, urgent noise, and that's when Mr. Gold knew that she was feeling it, feeling _him_ like she should. He quickened his pace, burying himself deeper inside of her, groaning with each thrust of his hips.

Belle was moaning loudly and sporadically, which of course only turned Mr. Gold on more and made him drive into her harder. And that led to Belle's moans increasing in sound and frequency, and so it was a rather beautifully vicious cycle.

Mr. Gold's hands were everywhere on her body; her breasts, her stomach, her hair… but, it was when his hands snaked between their sweaty bodies to pinch and tease her clit that Belle finally and completely lost it.

She came, hard and fast and beautifully. The tightening and clenching of her muscles around Mr. Gold's erection finally pushed him over the edge. He came too, groaning and kissing every inch of Belle's skin he could reach.

He collapsed on top of her when he was done, just lying there for a few moments as they caught their breaths and bought their heart rates back down to normal.

When his breathing was steady enough, Mr. Gold got off of Belle so he was lying on his side. He pulled her close to him and whispered in her ear, "Problem fixed?"

Belle laughed and kissed his lips.

"We're very good at fixing each other's problems, aren't we?"

Mr. Gold smirked at Belle. "We are, but we could definitely use more practice."

Belle's lips turned up in this ridiculously goofy grin that made Mr. Gold's heart stop. His doctor was seriously going to kill him.

"I agree. Maybe after breakfast we could work on improving our skills."

"Mmm, that sounds wonderful," Mr. Gold mumbled against her lips.

They climbed out of bed, got half-dressed, and went down to the kitchen to eat buttery pancakes and drink cold orange juice, even though it was way past breakfast time. They didn't care, though. They were in their own world, their own sweet, perfect, little world, and nothing would tear them apart as long as they held onto each other.


End file.
